


梦中的故事

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dwarf Dustin, Elf Eduardo, Hobbit Mark, M/M, Wizard Sean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark做了一个梦。<br/>梦里他是个小霍比特人，望着精灵们西渡而去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	梦中的故事

0.

嘘——

噤声，让我们坐下来，安静地看完。

1.

“为什么我们会在跃马旅店？”

红发矮人最先举手提问，打破这一桌和周围气氛完全不符的沉默。

大家仔细辨认了好一会儿，才确认他是Dustin，没办法，矮人一族的胡子实在过于茂盛。

“大概因为我们看了LOTR，”人类骑士，或者王子，说道，“一定有人睡着了，然后我们都被拉进了他的梦境。”

Chris总是这么靠谱，不管在那里，同时他的想象力一如既往地丰富。

“是Mark。”精灵揭发说：“我看到他睡着了！”

“我早告诉过你要休息，你怎么能错过the return of the king！”

矮人大叫起来，他的同伴齐声附和，然后他们转向Eduardo的精灵耳朵，充满好奇地打量，并最终忍耐不住上手摸了起来。

“是真的耳朵。”

Chris宣布，而Dustin因为身高问题根本够不着Eduardo。

“真讨厌！”他抱怨：“为什么我要是个矮人！我一点也不矮！”

“那就是因为你很可爱，”Eduardo安慰他说，“Mark是个霍比特人。”

“我觉得挺好，十分符合他的形象，而且他们都是卷发。”电影里四个小霍比特都有一头卷发，Chris观察得很仔细。

Eduardo表示赞同：“他终于可以不用穿鞋了。”

Mark一年四季都穿拖鞋，但Eduardo怀疑他根本不想穿鞋。

接着他们讨论起了Eduardo的出身，幽暗密林，瑞文戴尔，还是萝丝洛利安？Mark依然不理会他们，低头研究着手上的纸片儿。

“我猜是密林，”矮人手舞足蹈，“他会认识莱戈拉斯吗？”

“嘿，就算我来自密林，他可是王子！”Eduardo戳破Dustin的幻想泡泡，“我觉得我是萝林的精灵。”

Chris一脸了然：“哈尔迪尔还是盖拉德丽尔？”

“就不能是凯勒鹏？”

“阿尔温也住在她外祖父母家。”Mark吐槽道：“如果你们肯省出点儿时间，攻略都看完两遍了。”他挥了挥手上的纸片儿。

“攻略？！”

Dustin扑过去，和Mark一起看第三遍。而高个子Eduardo发现了另一份，他读了那个。至于Chris，他什么也不打算看，他读过原著！所以百无聊赖的金发人类在此期间试图让霍比特人抬起他的脚丫子给大家展示一下。

当然最后Chris也没能成功，有个悲惨的游侠在搭讪过程中导致了两份攻略的毁灭与消失，Mark瞬间开起无差别攻击模式把整个酒馆都激怒了。他们不得不狼狈出逃。

“上帝保佑……我是不是应该说梵拉？那游侠可千万别是阿拉贡。”

“你想多了Chris，”霍比特人面无表情地指出他不看攻略的严重后果，“我们这儿既没有索伦，也没有王者归来，连攻略都亲自发到了你手上。”

“好吧，所以我们要干啥？”

“找宝藏！”“建城！”

精灵和矮人同时答到，他们惊异地看了彼此一眼。

“这么说Wardo拿的攻略和我的不一样。”

霍比特人抖了抖他的披风，平静地说道。

2.

“Wardo，”红发小子戳了戳身边的同伴，手指向再右边的座位，小声提醒道，“Mark睡着了，快叫他起来。他可不能错过the return of the king！”

“让他睡吧。”他的同伴这么说：“他又熬夜编程了是不是？”

“早给他说过了，但你知道的，Mark is a free Elf！谁的话也不听！”

昏暗的电影院里眼神闪闪发亮的巴西男孩儿忍不住低声笑起来：“啊，那下次应该让他扮演霍比特人，他们友善又活泼，一天要吃六顿饭。”

3.

有时候，或者说经常性地——Eduardo在关于Mark的问题上抱有一种令人吃惊的天真。

“看在托尔金的份上！我这辈子都没见过Mark这样的霍比特人！”

离家历练的贵族公子哥儿隐藏身份其实是文学系教授的Chris叫道，这简直太OOC了，不管谁在看着他都好，Chris就是要说！

“他一天只吃两顿饭！”

“有时候一顿，有时候不吃。”矮人帮忙补充。

“对！见鬼地他有时候还不吃！”学术严谨是很重要的，Chris递过去一杯蜜酒表示感谢，转过头来继续进行批判工作：“霍比特人生性快乐，他们天真烂漫，无忧无虑。”而Mark仿佛一辈子都住在魔多。

夏尔居民翻了个白眼，吞下金发人类塞到他嘴里的面包，这些半身人真是该死的手短！

“好了Chris，你也说了起码外形符合，看开点。”

Eduardo试着安慰，尽管那起了反效果。

“我为我只看外貌描写的肤浅行为致歉！”梵拉能原谅他吗？反正Mark去cos个魔苟斯是绰绰有余了。

“算了嘿老兄，干嘛不接着吃你的熏肉，亵渎食物比当索伦的老大更可耻！”

所以你看，Dustin就要合适得多。

直到晚餐结束，矮人和霍比特人相约逛花园，人类依然同精灵就此问题抱怨着。

“饶了我吧Chris，下次我一定许愿让Mark扮演坏蛋反派，这种善良快乐的角色不适合他。”

“不不不，Wardo你要明白让Mark当大魔王那主角团可就一点活路都没了。”

“听起来他有点可怕？”

“相当可怕，好吗？”

“好吧，但我觉得也挺可爱？”

“你就是个脑残粉。”

他的朋友指出真相。

4.

“不如说我是个好朋友。”

Eduardo冲他眨眨眼睛，递过手上的披萨盒子，Chris转手交给Dustin放在桌上。

“我去叫Mark出来吃东西。”他说，整个人都微笑着。

金发男生在背后摇摇头，对红发的那个比了个口型：“没——救——了——”

Dustin忍住笑分给他一块披萨。

Eduardo是Mark最好的朋友，每个人都知道。

同时他们也都知道，好朋友会在你想要改变世界的时候说Let's do it！

不管别人怎么看，地球上有些人就是相信你能用沙子堆出个真正的城堡来。

特定到Eduardo，这个意思就是，当Mark说我们搞Facebook，你来担任CFO，他就去了。

3.5

Dustin有话要说：“尽管Mark的邀请令我受宠若惊，但他没有像往常一样喊Eduardo绝对是因为身高！”

5.

不管其他人（特别是Dustin）怎么想，反正Mark是一天也不愿意这么呆（吃）下去了。

“我们完全是在浪费时间，四天了，如果我们三天前启程现在都该到拉普拉塔河了！”

Eduardo和Dustin同时看过去，人类一脸焦躁地扯着头发：“别看我！我记不住地图！”什么贝烈盖尔、贝尔兰、西尔卡瑞西，对着地图他都得找上老半天，没地图就更别指望了。

“我想这地方并不在中土地图上。”与焦躁的Chris相反，霍比特轻松地告诉他们：“鉴于我对这个作品的了解程度，我的大脑随机生成或者提取了已知范围内一个地名的可能性更大。”

Eduardo努力想了想，他好像有些模糊的印象。“拉普拉塔……”不是葡萄牙语，但经过了巴西，“La Plata…Río de la Plata…白银之河。”

“那是什么？”矮人迷茫地发问。

“南美洲的一条河，西班牙语的意思是白银之河。”

“听起来可真美。”

“所以我们还在地球上咯？”

“根据Mark的说法来看，他脑袋里显然只储存了地球知识。”

“中土就是地球！”Chris抗议道：“你们到底有没有认真看！”

“显然没有。”Mark向来坦诚，如果你问他，你甚至可以知道他今天穿什么颜色的内裤（不过没人问过）。所以通常而言，他们很在乎Mark 的意见，因为那就是真相。但有时候残酷的真相可不怎么讨人喜欢。

Chris捂着脸哀嚎一声，坐到一边给自己倒杯水缓解一下沉痛的内心。

Dustin坚持不懈地吃着覆盆子酱抹的面包片，按他的说法，既然是做梦，我们有什么理由不吃呢？想想等你饥肠辘辘地醒来的时候，懊悔会像巨浪一样把你吞没！只有吃能让Dustin成为一个诗人，所有人都坚信不疑。

眼下，卖够了萌的高智商诗人分析道：“既然Mark的脑袋里几乎没有任何有关中土世界的知识，那我们的前路可不怎么光明。首先，”他费力地够过后面柜子上放的羊皮卷，矮人的手可也真是见鬼的短，“机器人Mark没法生成一张‘正确的’地图。”摊开羊皮卷，除了一团乱的山脉河流，就是那些奇形怪状的名字。

“我看见了波士顿。”

“还有加勒比海。”

“这是斯坦福？”

Dustin说对了，来让我们跟地图友好亲切地道个别吧——虽然即使有张正确的地图，这群习惯了使用现代交通工具的小伙子也不见得能找到直通关底的方向。

“我已经看见了我们在森林里迷路的结局。”悲观主义者Chris更沉痛了，别问他为什么是个悲观主义者，你去跟Mark住一个寝室看看？放下你们的手，姑娘们，就算是做梦你们也得记着那是个男生公寓！

“往好处想，Chris，这毕竟是Mark的梦，他不会让我们迷路的，是吧？”

正如前文所述，面对Mark，Eduardo的乐观精神简直叫人感动。

埋头苦干的霍比特人抬头，展示成果：“我们照着这个方向走。”

现在，鼓掌吧朋友们！如果他不去搞Facebook，那么或许我们能在美术史上看见Mark开创的新流派。

Dustin代表大家的心声：“这是什么？！”

“攻略。”

“好吧，也许这和我的那份攻略大致差不多。”Eduardo研究了一会儿说：“我们准备出发吧！”

6.

“我知道这里还有些疑问，”Chris写到：“但这个伟大的旅程就要开始了。或者说，它早就开始了，在Mark的脑子里，而我们都有幸成为了其中的一员。我难以表述心中的感情，但我同我的朋友们一样，期待着旅途，和终点的奇迹。”

7.

“其次，”矮人坐在树根上气喘吁吁地发问，“我有说过其次吗？”

同伴们摇头。

“好极了，那么我现在要说——其次，机器人Mark的方向参数在梦里的设置是错误的！”

预言家Chris怜悯地瞧着矮人，他说过他们会在森林里迷路的，这个孩子居然一点儿心理准备都没有。噢，愿奥力保佑他。

Eduardo拍拍矮人的肩膀。“振作起来Dustin，我们没有迷路，就是这片森林有点儿大。你说是吧，Christy？”他抬头对树枝上的绒黄色小鸟儿说道，鸟儿轻快地扑扇扑扇翅膀表示赞同。

“我不知道精灵还有这种能力。”一无所知的变种霍比特人不得不仰着头注视相对高度增大到一倍的好友。“你有什么建议？精灵的视线和听觉比我们更敏锐——它在对我说话吗？不，谢谢，没有什么需要它干。”

“她。”Eduardo略带责备地纠正，然后宣布道：“Christy能带我们去找住在这片森林里的巫师，也许他有办法让我们走出去。”

Dustin有些兴奋：“是甘道夫吗！ ”

哦天呐我们要见到白胡子爷爷了，带笔了吗，带纸了吗，我们可以要个签名吗！

Chris不同意：“我觉得是褐袍。”显而易见，他粉褐袍。

“我想，”Eduardo眨眨眼犹豫地说，尽量避免打击人类和矮人的热情，“在Mark的梦里 ，他谁也不是。”

“随机事件。”Mark断言，并且声明：“我喜欢巫师。”

尤其是萨鲁曼。

不过他们当然没有见到萨鲁曼。

8.

“我不明白为什么你对Sean有那么大意见。”

Mark咬着嘴唇，有点儿茫然。就算Eduardo讨厌谁，他通常不会说出来，更不会如此毫不留情地具体到点——Sean迟到了而他带了表，Sean搞垮了他建立起来的那些，Sean的品行值得商讨。总之，这是个骗子、投机者、教唆犯。

“但他是个天才，没有任何人能质疑。”

同样被称为天才的卷发男孩儿靠在门边摊摊手，蓝眼睛犹如极地冰川，折射着大海。

Eduardo仿佛一瞬间被冰冻的火焰。“没人怀疑这点。”他说。

“既然如此，难道他不应该获得些尊重？”

“盲目的崇拜。”

“你认为我是盲目的？”

长手长脚的巴西男生盘坐在沙发上，始终绷紧了身体，直视好友。

“你看着他就像他握着真理。”

“那是因为他是对的。”

“当他开口说第一句话你就认为他是对的！”

“如果他错了，我会知道。”Mark转身走回电脑桌旁坐下，左手搭上椅背回望Eduardo：“我没有漏听任何一句话。”

所以他对Facebook的任何一件事都很清醒。

无比清醒。

9.

“他真的走了。”矮人踮起脚尖，在城墙上张望。

Dustin觉得自己需要来颗糖，最好是浓缩糖浆，一滴就能甜死大象。他还想抱住Chris的腰（他就只能够到那儿），以免悲伤把强壮的矮人都击倒在地。

但人类出了远门，大象也不会被一滴糖浆甜die，这儿只有一位头发打卷儿穿着运动鞋和帽衫的巫师。

不要问中土怎么有运动鞋和帽衫，那可是Sean。

他想穿什么就穿什么，他想做什么就做什么。

“他不适合这场旅行的结局，”巫师懒洋洋地打个呵欠，“我们走到终点了，伙计。现在我们有一个——”，他双手张开，画了个大大的圈，“——这么大的王国，而且它还会更大。”

“我们没想要成立一个王国。”矮人靠着城墙坐下，神色茫然：“Mark说要旅行，我们就走了，但我们没想过要成立一个王国。”

“管他呢，反正都有了。”巫师耸耸肩。

“但我们真的没想过。”红头发的大胡子矮人说。

“好吧，如果你一定要问，”巫师嘲弄地望向远方，暮色里夕阳的余晖像燃烧的烈焰，“Mark想过，我敢说他一开始就是这么想的。”

矮人沉默下来。

“我也是这么想的。”巫师说：“今晚的派对你来吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

“振作起来，小男孩儿，你还年轻，不用那么沮丧。”

Sean步下石阶，走向灯火通明的城堡大厅。

或许有宴会等着他，或许有刀剑等着他。

他什么也不在乎。

10.

“我不喜欢他们这样做，Chris，”幽暗的荧光映出脸色苍白的红头发男孩儿，单词随字母成型，然而他心里的东西却在慢慢碎裂，“但我不敢说他是错的。”

“我也很生气，Wardo这样做有没有想过我们？但我不会这样对他，Chris，我想他也不会那样对我。①

很高兴你不在。

依然非常想念你在的时光。

ps：Mark不太好，不过我不会去安慰他。”

点下发送。

青年环顾四周，想起Kirkland里电影结尾的片尾曲，灯光亮起的瞬间照亮他们的脸，困倦的微笑，依偎着睡去。

他缓慢地、用力地，嚼碎嘴里坚硬的糖果，灌下陶瓷杯子中深色的咖啡。

11.

火焰在壁炉间跳跃。

国王放下笔，望着窗外。今夜星星很亮，虽然他不知道哪里是大熊座，这里又有没有大熊座。②

矮人和人类没告诉他，但消息从四面八方传来，精灵们正西渡而去。

包括以前和他一起旅行的那个精灵。

走过城邦，走过河流，走过森林，止于大海。

精灵放了一把火，险些烧毁霍比特人在海边精心修建的城堡。而霍比特国王邀请精灵回国 ，却暗中发下通缉告示——

他俩当着所有人大吵一架，断绝友谊，不再来往。

“Wardo走了。”

金发人类收回目光，告诉身旁踩着凳子眺望的矮人。

“那儿好吗？”

他问，想像着波光粼粼的海面，水手们依靠北斗七星确定航程，旅行漫长而疲倦。

“不要担心，”Chris看穿他的忧虑，“那是蒙福之地。他们沿着‘笔直航道’一直向前，就会抵达。”

“那可真不错。”

“是啊，”人类附和，“是的，那儿真的很不错。”

Dustin咧嘴笑了。

“让我们来喝点儿酒吧，别去管那个光脚的霍比特。”

“致友谊。”

“敬王国。”

杯子在空中相撞，泡沫飞溅。

“故事结束了。”看过原著的人喃喃自语。

12.

他仿佛做了一个梦。

长长的。

从the return of the king的开头到结尾。

一觉醒来，他仍然坐在哈佛的电影院里。

精灵们向西而行。

学生们三三两两起身散场，Mark跟着往外走。

随着霍比特人上映，中土梦回，魔戒自然旧事重提，三连映温故的温故、知新的知新。却没想到这次校友会正巧遇上，终于把十年前睡过去的王者归来看完。

他被路上的学生认出，还是拖鞋连帽衫，人人驻足侧目，如同国王。

热情的崇拜者同他打招呼，他耐心回复，因而放慢脚步，转头间瞥见不远处走来的一群人，西装革履，商界精英。其中一人是旧识，数年未见。

对方同样看见他，点头微笑。

Mark回以一个像他的卷发那样轻而软的笑容。

13.

“好了，现在我们懂了。”

“什么？”Dustin不明所以地回复邮件。

“校友会！有人看见Wardo了。”

“……两个混蛋。你该看看Mark！他就是索大眼！”

Chris重重敲着键盘：“哪怕他是蘑菇丝！我们是那两个混蛋最好的朋友。”

Dustin惊讶又迷惑，发了一大串？？？？？？过去。

“等他俩结婚，就是了。”预言家Chris信誓旦旦。

过了一小会儿。

“我买了机票。”

“真巧，我也买了。”

“我把信息发给Mark了。”

Dustin想，我可是看过电影的。

比尔博西渡了，佛罗多也西渡了。

霍比特人西渡不是个问题。

“心有灵犀。我发给了Eduardo。”

就算所有精灵都走了，可还有一个留了下来。

这都是爱。

Chris说，再发了封邮件。

“新西兰见！”

“感谢托尔金。”

“还有彼得•杰克逊。”

为了爱，大家，干杯！

 

Fin.

①意思是，如果换成Dustin，Eduardo不会冻结账户。  
②位置在北极星附近,其中有七颗最高的星叫北斗七星,是航海和测量者的常用标志。


End file.
